


Inconclusive

by Sakura10594



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Houseplant Flowey, Non-Binary Frisk, Small fluff of the pairings, au!High School Post-Pacifist Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura10594/pseuds/Sakura10594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting their career test back made Frisk worried. The results: Inconclusive. This filled them with determination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconclusive

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently became Undertale trash and sort of had a dream on this, so I thought it would be a fun little piece to post. This is post-pacifist run where Frisk is in high school. Definitely non-binary Frisk, but they can talk so don't be confused. In this head canon, Flowey does have the ability to transform into Asriel but only for short bursts of time and only Frisk, Chara, and Alphys know, so there is a bit of a spoiler warnings. Speaking of warnings, this fiction is rated T only because of language, though it's also safe to say some of the the reason might also be because of the non-binary Frisk. Originally, Chara was supposed to make a little appearance at the in as a voice in Frisk's head but I didn't know how to decently fit in it so apologies. I think that's all my notes. Let's get on with the short fic!

Frisk could do anything! Who saved their butt by flirting with monsters in the underground to get out of fighting? Who did the impossible and was able to break the barrier with the help of Asriel? Who was able to finally bring humans and monsters together to end the war that happened between the two for decades?

Okay, so there was probably only one thing Frisk couldn’t do: Decide their future.

Looking at their career test, Frisk gulped. They didn’t know if this was a good sign or not. On one hand, a world of possibilities in majors and careers opened up to them. On the other, they might be so broad that they aren’t good at anything.

_Inconclusive._

It felt weird. Frisk was the only one of their classmates to get this exact result. Just to make sure, they even asked their friends and classmates. Everyone else got an exact area of what type of career they should go into. Everyone but Frisk.

They tried to get through the day without it being a problem. To those around them, they couldn’t tell the smile on their face was fake. As soon as classes got out, Frisk quickly walked home, even without a short ‘good-bye’ to Monster Kid which was a first for them as the two were close friends. As Frisk entered their house, they breathed a short sigh of relief as they didn’t hear anyone home. Toriel must have been finishing her day at the school and Sans was either napping or off somewhere without any warning, Frisk could never guess which anymore. Without a second glance, Frisk quickly made their way to their room and walked in, closing the door behind them.

Hearing the slammed door, Flowey just turned his head slighty. He knew it was Frisk. At this age no one really came in without Frisk being in the room, unless Toriel was doing laundry that day. He couldn’t help but make sure though. The next thing he heard was the thump on their bed. “What!? Rough day?” His venomous voice added a bit of a sneer for this next sentence. “Fail a test or something?”

“No.”

This wasn’t the Frisk that Flowey was used too. Usually when they got home, Flowey would tease about their day, which nine times out of ten would usually be a joke if Monster Kid and Frisk got together yet. Frisk usually responded in a joke of their own back. But them being depressed like this wasn’t the normal routine.

Flowey forced himself to turn around as far as he could instead of just glancing over. At first all he could see was the pillow in front of their face, but couldn’t hear any sniffles. At least they weren’t crying. As Frisk lifted her face off the pillow, there was still a tearful look in her eye. “It’s that stupid aptitude test.”

With what little feeling he had, Flowey transformed into Asriel. Bounding off the windowsill to Frisk’s bed, he sat next to them and put an arm around them in an attempt to comfort. Noticing the new, warm touch on their shoulder, Frisk slightly looked over before they gave a soft smile.

“Thanks Asriel,” was the small murmur that came from Frisk’s mouth as they put a hand on Asriel’s hand. While they know no one could really help them on this subject, a friendly face was still welcomed. “But why?”

“Well…” A blush slowly creeped up Asriel’s face. “I know it’s something I probably will have to never deal with. But it’s a big deal to you. And as your big brother, it’s a big deal to me!” Trying to look stronger then he was, Asriel hit his chest with one of his paws only to result in coughing at the reaction.

Frisk just giggled in return. “The big brother act again? You know you don’t have to. You’re fine the way you are.”

At that moment, the two heard the door open and close followed by a warm, gentle voice that they would notice anywhere. “Frisk?”

Of course this was the one moment they didn’t want to hear it. “Shit mom’s home!”

With the feeling of dread hanging over the two, due to the fact that it was still only Frisk, Chara, and Alphys that knew the truth of the connection between Flowey and Asriel, as the two tried to find a place for Asriel to hide before their mother opened Frisk’s bedroom door. Pointing to the closet, Asriel ran in and Frisk closed the closet before their mother could even open the bedroom door.

“Frisk, are you all right? I thought I heard another person in here.” Toriel, looking worried for her child, glanced around the room only to see Frisk standing in front of their closet with a weak smile.

“No nothing at all mom! Uh…Why are you home early?”

“I got all my work done early so that you, me, and Sans can eat supper together. Would you like take out or cooked at home?”

“Uh…We haven’t done take-out for a while, so that please?”

Toriel chuckled softly. “All righty. I’ll go ahead and call it in. Hopefully Sans will be home soon. I’ll call you when it’s here.” As quickly as she came in, Toriel left 

Hearing the door click, Frisk breathed a sigh of relief before opening the closet to see the glare Flowey was giving them. All the human could do was shrug in response. “Hey you didn’t have any gripes earlier to being placed in here to hide you from mom.” This comment earned them a weak ‘friendliness pellet’ in their face.

* * *

 

As Toriel finished phoning the pizza order in, she heard a door open and shut. Frisk took the flower to the windowsill before grabbing their shoes. “Are you going somewhere Frisk?” the mother asked, just keeping tabs.

“Uh…Yeah. I shouldn’t be long. I just…Uh…Need Alphys’s help on something.” Not paying too much attention to their mom, Frisk bent down to tie one shoelace then the other.

Toriel turned on the sink and started to fill a cup, seeing the flower’s grumpy face. “That is no problem. Pizza won’t be here for an hour so as long as you’re back in time for it. Otherwise, I can’t guarantee any left for you because you know how Sans is with his pizza.” Now that the cup was full, Toriel poured it into Flowey’s pot while ignoring the occasional comment about it being too cold until he got used to it. “By the way, if you see Sans while you walk there, let him know about the plans tonight. I can’t seem to reach him right now. Knowing him, he’s probably off slacking somewhere.”

Sans would never change. Frisk gave a small chuckle before replying, “I will mom! I’ll be back soon!”

Opening the door to see the devil right on cue, Frisk told the skeleton, “Mom says we’re having pizza for dinner. Be back in a bit Sans!” Not missing a beat, Frisk ran out and shut the door behind them as Sans walked in.

He took a look back before looking back to Toriel. “Uh…Something up with the kid?”

“I don’t know,” replied Toriel with a shrug. “All they said was they need Alphy’s help on something. I’d say don’t worry too much about them. Frisk is a big teen now. They can take care of themselves.”

“If you say so…Hey you made sure to get a ketchup pizza for me right?” 

“Yes, even if we have to pour the ketchup on ourselves. I know how you are. 

The two leaned in for a quick nuzzle before Toriel made her way back to housework.

* * *

A long day of training with Papyrus, though this time the lesson was mostly on cooking, really wore Undyne out surprisingly. It didn’t help that since the Royal Guard was disbanded she had to find ways to keep herself active. Sometimes, days like those that she could actively go outside to practice were hard to come by. She remembered that just one week alone their community was in a heat wave. Being the aquatic-like creature she was, Undyne refused to step even one foot out of the house that week leaving her partner to do all the outdoor work.

Or maybe it was her looking forward to this great time with her partner, Alphys. The microwave buzzing was the only thing that got Undyne’s attention to take the popcorn out. She would never understand how such a small object can cook so many things. Either way, Undyne took the bag out to open and pour the popcorn into a bowl. As she came back in the living room with the bowl, she could see her girlfriend think so hard on what they should watch.

It was funny how many anime DVD’s they owned now. Alphys have been growing their collection since they got out of the Underground. Right now the scientist was thinking long and hard on what they should watch. From the small glance that Undyne gave, it was either the anime with the host club or the anime with magical boys. It didn’t really matter to her, both were interesting.

The knock at the door startled the two. Alphys almost dropped both of the DVDs she was holding and barely caught them in time. “Uh…Undyne, I’m sorry to make you do this, but would you mind grabbing the door?”

Nodding yes, Undyne put the bowl down and walked to their door. It was an odd time for any visitors to come to their house as usually most of the visitors that they know were eating supper at this time. The two would too but on a normal day Alphys usually worked this late thus forcing the two to have a late supper. Undyne just got lucky that today was her day off.

Though she wasn’t mad at who came to say the least. It was just a surprise that they came. “Oh hey Frisk,” Undyne said as she opened the door to see the brown haired teen. “It’s odd to see you here.”

“Hey Undyne. Do you guys mind if I talk with you? I have a…uh…slight question to ask.” Frisk slightly blushed as they scratched the back of their head. “I just have a little dilemma. Don’t worry, I won’t stay long. I need to be back for supper.”

“No problem at all nerd!” Taking a step backwards to let their guest in, Undyne called in, “Hey Alphys we have a guest for a few minutes!”

Looking up from the anime dilemma, Alphys smiled towards Frisk. “Oh, h-hey Frisk. Take a seat.” The DVD’s were set down, forgotten for the next few minutes, as Alphys took a seat right by them. “I suppose the ‘flower’ is giving you trouble as usual?”

“Well…Not really. Actually, he’s been doing a bit better. I actually got to see Asriel today comforting me until we had to hide him from mom in the closet. But that’s not really the reason I came here.” Looking down for a minute, Frisk tried to find their resolve once again. Most of their closest friends thought they knew what to do by now. Frisk was only, what, a few months away from college. “Well…If you guys were my age, what would you do if you didn’t know what to do?”

“Uh…What a random question?” Alphys put a claw up to her mouth, deep in thought. “I really don’t know, I never had to deal with it.”

Putting in her two-cents, Undyne snuck up behind Frisk. “I really don’t see it as a big problem. So not everyone knows what to do right away. I mean, that was me…”

Undyne saw the eyebrow her girlfriend raised. “What, what’s that look for!? Okay fine…I really didn’t know who I wanted to be until just before I joined the Royal Guard.” The flicker of sadness in Undyne’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed by the other two. “I was just, sort of, a delinquent. I used to get in fights for no reason. It was a day I wasn’t anywhere near Gerson. I was out and about when I saw someone I knew was strong and asked them to fight me. I got my ass handed to me, but then I found out that person I fought was Asgore. From then on, I finally found out that I really wanted to be a part of the Royal Guard and fight for Asgore.”

Frisk wiped away a fake tear at the end of the story while Alphys clapped for her girlfriend. “That is so sweet Undyne.” As she finished clapping, Alphys looked to Frisk. “By the way, why did you ask that?”

Feeling a bit better from Undyne’s story, Frisk decided to be a bit more truthful. “Well, I was worried. I’m a few months away from college and, honestly, I don’t know what I want to do. My career test wasn’t any help either, the result was just inconclusive. But now listening to Undyne, I feel a bit less worried. Thanks guys!”

“It’s not a problem Frisk,” gleamed Undyne as she put an arm around Alyphy’s shoulder. “If we can be of any help don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Don’t let me take up that offer,” Frisk chuckled as a joke. “But thank you none the less. Now, if you don’t mind, I probably should be heading back for supper before mom gets too worried. And you know what happens when she gets worried.” As an answer that was both laughing at the joke but still serious because they remembered what happened the last time Toriel was worried when Frisk wasn’t back by curfew. “I’ll see you both later.”

The two waved back as Frisk saw themselves out of the house. “See ya!”

Once the door was shut and they were safe once more, Undyne kissed Alphys on the cheek. “You’re so cute! I saw your face throughout the whole story and it was so adorable!”

There was nothing from Alphys but stuttering. Her body was already as red as a tomato. Laughing at her partner, Undyne decided to finish what they started in picking what to watch.

* * *

 

Glancing down at her watch again, Toriel’s face started to turn into a scowl. The pizza’s been home for fifteen minutes and no sign of the child. Toriel was halfway between worried and angry. It didn’t help that Sans tried to sneak a piece of his specialty pizza only to be slapped in the hand by her every time he tried.

“I’m giving them five minutes.” Sans couldn’t even try to make a pun to calm her down. Especially not after seeing the emotion on her face. The mother kept pacing back and forth in the living room. “After then, I’m calling the police.”

For one of the few times that Sans was serious, he made eye-contact with Toriel to prove his point. “Tori calm down. I’m sure the kid is on their way back now.”

“But…But what if they’re hurt? What if they got mugged? What if-“

Sans breathed an inaudible sigh of relief that Toriel finally calmed down. Frisk was taking off their shoes before walking into the living room.

“I’m sorry I’m home a bit late mom. It took a little longer then I thought.”

Just seeing her child home safe softened Toriel’s expression in a heartbeat. “It’s no problem. I was just getting worried. The pizza’s here and we already got everything out if you want to take a seat on the couch.”

After a quick nod, Frisk got Flowey quickly from the kitchen, knowing that they would never hear the end of it from the flower if he missed pizza day, before setting him on the small side table that was set up between the couch and chair just for him and sitting in the chair themselves.

It was tradition. The four of them gathered in the living room on pizza day and they would watch whatever game show was on that night. Sans and Frisk always tried to beat the other in their quest to answer first. In truth, it was Toriel who usually knows it in seconds flat but she prefers to not get in the middle of the competition and just laughs as the other two compete over it. Flowey rolls his eyes in most of these cases even though, just like Toriel, they loved watching the fun too.

But tonight was a bit different. During a commercial break, Sans brought up an unexpected question.

“Do you know yet?”

Frisk raised an eyebrow at the skeleton. “Huh?”

Toriel took over, knowing that the motherly voice was important for this conversation. “For what you want to do after High School. We know you’ve been stressing out over it. We were just curious and wanted to know if you decided, but we also wanted to let you know that whatever you decide we are behind you fully.”

Instead of the scared face, which Flowey saw earlier, Frisk instead smiled. “I still don’t know. But that doesn’t mean I could try. I’m going to college and see if I can find my calling there."


End file.
